my_dwfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Battle of Anding Castle
The Battle of Anding Castle 'was an important battle for Ti Xiang E's Forces. This occurred shortly after his Conquest of Liangdong. Participating Forces [[Ti Xiang E's Forces|'Ti Xiang E's Forces]] *'Xia Je' *Wang Yi *Ping Kou *Ti Xiang *Lao Zao *Lao Zhao 'Allied Forces' Wei Forces *'Cao Ren' *Yu Jin *Yue Jin *Li Dian *'Cao Xiu' *Tian Yu Zao Tribe *'Bian Xing' *Bian Ding *Bian Zang *Bao Fu *Bao Zu In Battle Following his victory in rebellion at Liangdong Castle, Ti Xiang E's Forces quickly began to build up power and resources across the area, which allowed them to successfully tighten defenses all across Liangdong. Xia Je was appointed the commander of Anding Castle, while Kong Rong would focus on building up military might at Fort Liansheng. In response to the rise of in Liangdong, Wei Forces prepared to swiftly deal with this rebellion by moving to attack Anding Castle, a well strategic location in Liangdong. Xia Je was informed of this and called for Wang Yi and Ping Kou to aid in strengthening their defenses. However when word reached them that Wei had gained the help of the local Zao Tribe, things became much more worse for them. Wang Yi advised him to send word for their closest ally Kong Rong and ask for reinforcements. He sent out a messenger almost immediately, and sent him outward via the northern roads. Meanwhile Xia Je would hold himself up inside Anding Castle, while Ping Kou and Wang Yi laid in wait in the nearby garrisons. Cao Xiu's Offensive As the Wei Forces arrived onto the battlefield, Cao Xiu, a well known general in the Wei Army and nephew of Cao Cao, immediately began to lead the first charge, firing arrows straight onto Anding Castle. Any troops up on the castle walls were either killed or forced to climb down. However instead of remaining, Cao Xiu quickly fell back afterwards. Ping Kou and his men soon emerged from their garrison near Cao Xiu's troops and assaulted them. However, upon being met by a sea of arrows he was no match. Ping Kou soon withdrew from the garrison and retreated to Anding Castle. Cao Xiu and his men were soon low on arrows and were forced to fall back. Cao Ren and Yu Jin Soon, Cao Ren's unit arrived. Having the officers such as Yu Jin, Tian Yu, Yue Jin, and Li Dian behind him as well as the Zao Tribe led by its commander, Bian Xing. Upon arriving, Cao Ren stationed himself at a garrison in the west with Yue Jin as a guardsman. Yu Jin and Tian Yu were sent to the east to assault Anding Castle. Li Dian had been sent to guard the northern passage. Yu Jin quickly cleared out and captured one of the garrisons due to Ping Kou's absence and remained there, while Tian Yu had unfortunately been driven to his side after a defeat to Wang Yi at the other garrison. However, this did not last long as Bian Xing and the Zao Tribe arrived soon afterwards and provided reinforcements, allowing them to overrun Wang Yi's forces and drive them back. Kong Rong's Plan Meanwhile in Liansheng, the messenger had successfully reached Kong Rong. Immediately the main strategist organized a plan of assault. With his new officers Lao Zao and Lao Zhao in his ranks, he called upon Ti Xiang in order to put his plan forth. His plan was simple; The previous messenger would move in disguise as a Wei soldier and deliver a message to their main unit. The message would be that Wei reinforcements were arriving and that they need to open the gate in the north. When the gate is opened, Ti Xiang will lead his men, disguised as Wei reinforcements, into Liangdong and catch the Wei Forces by surprise. Returning to the battlefield, the messenger infiltrated enemy lines and delivered the message to Yue Jin, who delivered it to Cao Ren. Immediately Cao Ren sent out word to Li Dian to open the gate to the northern passage. As Li Dian did so he was immediately overran by Ti Xiang and his forces. Word did not get out to Yu Jin or Tian Yu in time as they were soon caught in a pincer attack when Ping Kou and Wang Yi emerged from the castle. The Zao Tribe Defects Bian Xing had soon seen how Ti Xiang E's Forces turned the battle around. He was advised by Bian Ding and Bao Zu to defect and join with them to attack Wei. He agreed quickly and soon turned his men onto the Wei Forces. With the numbers now on Xia Je's side his men emerged from the castle and assaulted Cao Ren, who begun to retreat with the surviving officers via the northern passage. Xia Je soon ordered his forces to not give chase and let them fall back, and soon welcomed in the Zao Tribe into their ranks. Aftermath Xia Je was made the commander over Anding Castle and became its main defender. Bian Xing, along with Bian Ding and Bian Zang were appointed to the guard as well, while Bao Zu and Bao Fu were sent to Liangdong Castle and Liansheng respectively. After Cao Ren reported their loss at Anding, the Wei Forces soon decided to hold off on attacking Ti Xiang E's Forces directly, and would wait for them to make the next move. Anding Castle